carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum talk:Municipal Elections
Are you gunna let me write the law first? :o Gallo KunarianTALK 15:06, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. HORTON11: • 15:09, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Does the primary residence refer to that of the user (like in Lovia), or the character? 77topaz (talk) 21:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : This is character residence. HORTON11: • 20:30, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that I will be in the Martensdorp election, becasue the village is very small. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) SLP encourages abstention in the Martensdorp election because all candidates are neoliberal, and also because Martensdorp is takaviki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:22, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Martensdorp The Green Party has won a plurality of votes, therefore Matt Wostor has been elected mayor. The Greens have 2 seats in the local council and SDP has 1. CDU did not receive enough votes for a seat. --HORTON11: • 15:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) September elections The Koningstad, Cape Cross and Brezonde elections were supposed to be held this month. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:24, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I was busy with stuff, but I'll rearrange the dates. HORTON11: • 14:05, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I boycott these elections :o --OuWTB 17:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I don't mind. :o 77topaz (talk) 03:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Criteria Are there any criteria for entering these elections? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 21:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) You mean, like, citizenship? I don't think so. 77topaz (talk) 03:51, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I think I have at least some edits already! :q -- UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:02, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::You're able to run, as long as you do not represent a party already running in that municipality. HORTON11: • 13:08, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I refiled for Brezonde this time, as Brezonde doesn't yet have an SDP candidate. It also seems to be the closest to Rosetown, where I live.. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 21:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::You should probably use a character who lives closer to Brezonde than Valandre. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:41, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: :o -- UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:00, September 23, 2015 (UTC) SLP will completly support Avanze in Konigstad.MMunson-talk- SP 01:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) : Great, but not in Brezonde then, I presume? HORTON11: • 17:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Tautology "Elections are not all held at the same time, taking place over a four year cycle lasting four years." Yeah, I don't know many four year cycles that don't last four years. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:28, October 21, 2015 (UTC) You can change it.MMunson-talk- SP 02:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sometimes four-year cycles, I've heard, last five years. :o [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 02:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Results 30 October 2015 Koningstad *GP - 31.428% - 8''' *AV - 31.428% - '''8 *SDP - 22.857% - 5''' *IND - 14.285% - '''3 Cape Cross *SDP - 40% - 8''' *GP - 22.857% - '''4 *ERB - 22.857% - 4''' *SLP - 14.285% - '''3 Brezonde *ERB - 28.947% - 4''' *GP - 23.684% - '''4 *SDP - 13.157% - 2''' *IND - 13.157% - '''2 *AV - 13.157% - 2''' *SLP - 7.894% - '''1 HORTON11: • 17:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) You forgot to state principal and secondary. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:43, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok, will do. CDU will be my secondary candidate, just to make it appear like they haven't completely collapsed at the municipal government. HORTON11: • 22:46, October 30, 2015 (UTC) What does the (ETS) stand for? 77topaz (talk) 07:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Een Toekomst Samen (A future Together), which is a political coalition. HORTON11: • 13:04, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Sint-Willemstad elections It clearly says at the top of the section that the Sint-Willemstad elections ran from 1 November to 30 November. Doesn't that mean Happy's votes would be invalid? 77topaz (talk) 21:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Maybe, however it doesn't say it is closed yet as it does for the closed elections. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 22:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) That might just be because Horton forgot to change it to closed, though. 77topaz (talk) 22:11, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Results 30 November Grunbeck GP 1.04 = 1 seat Molenaar 0.1304 FLP SDP 0.78 = 1 seat CVB Worcester 0.1304 We might need a runoff vote between Molenaar and Worcester Sint-Willemstad 15 seats GP 7 0.3043 = 4.56 = 5 ABB 5 0.2173 = 3.26 = 3 CDU 1 P70 4 0.1739 2,60 = 3 SLP 4 0.1739 2,60 = 3 IND 2 0.086 1.30 = 1 (The above was posted by horton11) Happy's votes in Sint-Willemstad were cast after the deadline, so they might not be valid. 77topaz (talk) 19:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. That said, I didn't actually formally close them, even if it was just cause I forgot. I think we can just go with the exception this time and from now on have every vote closed on the 30th regardless of if it is closed by me or not. We can also have you or others close the vote if I forget. HORTON11: • 20:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) My character of SLP in Sint Willemstad supports ETS and Giulia Rossetti for the mayor. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 15:13, June 30, 2016 (UTC) What about van der Lint for mayor? HORTON11: • 17:08, June 30, 2016 (UTC)